hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cote D’Ivoire
Côte D’Ivoire or Ivory Coast is a fanmade character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (French: République de Côte d'Ivoire), and is a country in West Africa. '''Cote D’Ivoire borders Liberia, Guinea, Mali, Burkina Faso, and Ghana; her southern boundary is along the Gulf of Guinea. Appearance Due to being African, she has contrary dark skin and a somewhat voluptuous figure. Also, she obtains very deep tangelo optics, barely concealed by her darker gamboge hair. It is pulled to the back (with one bang hanging) with a noticeable, tangerine ribbon (courtesy of France). She sports a regular, white and green tee, with a border of blue just above the chest. It is tucked into a dark wash, knee-length pair of shorts. Her shoes are the rather moderate sneakers. Other than that, she also wears traditional African clothes, consisting one of many light dresses, and traditional sandals. Personality and Interests: Côte D’Ivoire has a similar personality to those who were once French colonies in Africa, being raised the same way. Care-free and designated to be elegant. Although that does maintain to be a part of Côte D’Ivoire’s personality, she also is more stubborn, though not rebellious, contrary to her neighbours. Also, being a country of labour, the Ivorian herself became hard-working, not succumbing for less than what is deserved. Although she is hospitable, she chooses to be isolated, possibly due to her geographical location (on the coast of Africa) Relationships: '''France (Francis Bonnefoy): The Frenchman had found the Ivorian, not suffering from slave trade as much as her neighbour, Ghana, as European slaving and merchant ships preferred other areas along the coast with better harbours (her home did not have a peninsula). He decided to colonize her home and take her in, as well as many of her siblings. There, Côte D’Ivoire maintained a normal diet of French food and steady cleaning chores. She believes that she wasn’t that special to France, although he did have reason naming her Côte d’Ivoire; Pointing at the major trade that occurred on that particular stretch of the coast: the export of ivory. She was mainly the only one who exported such goods. Côte D’Ivoire stayed under his rule for seventy-seven years (1843–1960). Ghana (Vera Hayford): Ghana is known as Côte D’Ivoire’s sister. They have maintained a stable relationship over the years, although the two have had tough times. In 1989, after fifteen years of no progress, Ghana and Côte D’Ivoire finally re-demarcated a solid, 640-kilometer border between their houses. The two also worked to improve the transportation and communication links with both Côte D’Ivoire and Togo, despite problems with both countries. They maintained to be good, until on November 1, 1993, where sports fans violently attacked Ghanaian immigrants, after Côte D’Ivoire was eliminated from a championship soccer game in Ghana. This remains as a sour topic between the two. Every time soccer is mentioned, the two remember bitterly of the incident. India: India is one of the only people who pay attention to the stubborn and isolated country. It began when India seeked to develop partners in West Africa. He came across Côte D’Ivoire, and asked for her partnership. Immediately, she went to say no, until she realized what little relations she had. Côte D’Ivoire had reconsidered, as he allowed trades to open up. Somehow, although this was small, it joyed her to have an ally and someone behind her back. China (Yao Wang): China came to see Côte D’Ivoire faltering and gave her aid. He began industrializing most of her home and made many companies. From 1983 to 2013, there are approximately 174 Chinese official development finance projects in Côte d'Ivoire. The majority of Chinese aid is granted during the Ivorian political crisis between 2002 and 2010. He is another one of her allies, yet she feels somewhat wary of what he has done, changing her traditional home to an urbanized one. United States of America (Alfred F. Jones): Their relationship is cordial and standard. He is just an overseas ally, and that is the way she will maintain to see him. Trivia *Cote D'Ivoire's birthday is on August 7th, being her independence day from France was August 7th, 1960. *France named her Cote D'Ivoire, while Portugal named her Costa do Marfim—both, literally, being "Ivory Coast".Other names for her included the Côte de Dents,literally meaning "Teeth Coast", again reflecting the trade in ivory. *She is frenemies with her sister, Ghana due to many political reasons *Cote D'Ivoire is an excellent soccer player, making it to FIFA almost every time. Category:Female Category:FemaleCharacters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Africa